quand le mur se fissure
by dexash
Summary: parait que c'est déprimant... peutêtre que sunday rejaillit sur mon écriture...OS ou en deux parties? a vous de choisir!
1. Chapter 1

« Ronon ! Réponds ! »

Le Runner ne répondit pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu : il se démenait comme un beau diable pour ne pas succomber sous la puissance ennemie. Teyla protégeait Rodney du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentant de le ramener vers l'abri que formait la forêt.

Alors que la bagarre semblait perdue pour les Atlantes, la situation se rééquilibra. Ils reçurent un renfort inattendu. Deux tornades brunes se jetèrent, l'une sur les adversaires de John, l'autre sur ceux de Ronon, pendant qu'un grand gaillard à la mine patibulaire faisait signe à Teyla de se taire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini : John et Ronon reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, tandis que Teyla et Rodney étaient à l'abri à l'orée de la forêt.

« Qui que vous soyez…Merci » articula avec peine le colonel Sheppard.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit une voix féminine.

Les deux alliés inespérées étaient des femmes.

Ronon se redressa et les vit : plutôt petites, de la taille de Teyla, elles avaient la même silhouette que la jeune athosienne – de véritables guerrières, pensa le Runner – et elles étaient en train de vérifier que leurs ennemis communs étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Ils se regroupèrent tous les quatres.

« Teyla et Rodney, ils sont où ? »

_« John retourne toi » souffla la voix de Teyla dans son oreillette._

Il obtempéra et la vit, aux côtés de Rodney. Un grand gaillard, près d'eux scrutait d'un air inquiet les environs.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir…Les renforts vont arriver. »

« Des renforts… ? »

« Ouaip. »

Comme un écho aux paroles de la jeune femme, on entendit des hurlements.

« Wow, vaut mieux pas traîner ici. »

Tous prirent la fuite. Les deux inconnues ouvraient la marche.

Après quelques instants, Ronon remarqua qu'elles allaient droit vers le Jumper.

Ils y arrivèrent en effet moins de trente secondes plus tard.

Rodney se précipita dans le poste de pilotage, tandis que les trois inconnus regardaient les Atlantes embarquer.

« John ! On va pas les laisser là ? » s'insurgea Teyla.

« Hey ! On sait pas qui ils sont… »

« Ouais, mais on peut toujours les sortir de ce pétrin et les déposer ailleurs. Après tout, ils nous ont aidé… »

Ronon venait de sortir sa plus longue phrases depuis au moins deux semaines.

Rodney regarda John et haussa les épaules, de son air « c'est toi qui décide ».

« Ronon ! Magne toi de les faire embarquer… »

Trente secondes plus tard, tous étaient en sécurité à bord du Jumper occulté. Teyla sortit la trousse d'urgence : l'inconnu avait été touché par une balle.

« Rien de grave, mais faudra montrer ça au doc » grogna Ronon.

L'autre releva la tête. Un instant, Teyla fut frappée par la similitude de leurs attitudes, de leurs regards.

_Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient tous des Runners ?_

A ce moment-là, John appelait Atlantis.

« Elizabeth, nous avons avec nous trois personnes qui nous ont aidé à nous sortir du pétrin…Permission de rentrer ? »

_« Ok, mais restez sur vos gardes. »_

« A tout de suite. »

Il ouvrit la porte de communication pour expliquer la situation.

« Ca va derrière ? »

« Oui. » répondit Teyla. Elle allait désinfecter un peu la blessure de l'homme, mais l'une des deux femmes se leva et lui prit doucement son matériel des mains.

« Je vais le faire… » proposa-t-elle.

C'est en la voyant que Teyla prit conscience que quelque chose unissait le couple, bien plus que la fraternité.

« Vous nous suivez ? » fit John au trio. Ils acquiescèrent, et leur emboîtèrent le pas, direction la salle de réunion.

Attendant d'être invité à parler, ils restèrent debout.

A les voir comme ça, debouts, tranquilles, les armes au harnais et les mains dans les poches, Elizabeth comprit qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de les faire encadrer d'hommes armés. Elle appela Carson et fit entrer son petit monde, après avoir fait signe aux gardes qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

« Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Je dirige cette cité. Nous avons ici le colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, et enfin Rodney Mc Kay. »

Elle présenta tout le monde, espérant que les nouveaux venus en feraient de même.

« Stella Tagan, Ma sœur Helya, et son mari Kaylan. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie. Il manque notre médecin chef, qui va arriver pour vous examiner » fit-elle à l'attention de Kaylan.

« Pas la peine. » grommela celui-ci.

« Si, si j'y tiens. Après tout, si vous avez été blessé, c'est à cause de mes hommes… »

Helya eut un petit sourire.

« En fait, Dr Weir, monsieur est très douillet… »

Une dispute entre le jeune couple s'ensuivit, interrompu par Ronon.

« Comment vous faites pour les supporter ? »

« Je peux pas… Quand ils sont comme ça, je vais dormir plus loin… »

Ronon sourit à la jeune femme : lui non plus n'aimait pas les gens trop bruyants. Et il se doutait que la cohabitation dans leur cavale – puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient en cavale- ne devait pas être facile.

_Bon sang ! Je pourrais pas supporter de tenir la chandelle_ se disaient Rodney et John. Quand à Teyla, elle observait son ami le Runner. Elle sentait qu'il était intrigué par cette nouvelle venue.

Stella leur fit soudain signe de se boucher les oreilles. Elle siffla d'une façon si perçante que le jeune couple ne put faire autrement que de se taire.

« Stel' j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça. ! » protesta Helya les mains sur les oreilles.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses reproches, car Carson arrivait, et il entraîna quelques secondes plus tard Kaylan à l'infirmerie. Voir l'écossais mener à la baguette ce grand baraqué était quelque chose d'assez marrant, et tous eurent un sourire amusé.

Après quelques instants de conversation, il apparut que les trois jeunes gens étaient à la recherche d'un groupe de Geniis, qui avaient massacré le reste de leur famille.

« Vous les avez trouvé ? »

« Oui. C'est ceux qui vous ont attaqué. » répondit laconiquement Stella. Quant à Helya, elle jetait de fréquents regards vers la porte, désespérant probablement de pouvoir rejoindre son mari.

Elizabeth finit par surprendre ces regards et les congédia, avec pour mission de faire visiter la base à leurs invités.

« Vous voulez rester quelques jours ? Maintenant que votre but est atteint… » proposa Liz.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elles étaient habituées à ce genre de vie. Trois jours à gauche, deux nuits à droite. Pendant trois ans elles n'avaient eu de cesse de retrouver ceux qui avaient fait d'elles des orphelines. Maintenant elles pouvaient se permettre de prendre du repos.

John escorta Rodney à l'infirmerie – le canadien étaient encore en train de faire le grand blessé -, Teyla les suivit, accompagnée d'Helya. Elizabeth se leva et s'excusa. Elle revint cinq minutes après, demandant à Ronon d'escorter Stella là jusqu'aux quartiers B32. Elle repartit aussitôt dans son bureau.

« On y va ? » grommela le Runner.

« Je vous suis »

Les deux groupes au complet – moins Ronon et Stella – se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie.

L'ambiance entre eux était cordiale et les Atlantes espéraient secrètement qu'ils viendraient grossir leurs rangs.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est au grand complet cette fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent au mess. Le dîner fut convivial, et Helya et Kaylan s'excusèrent bientôt pour aller se reposer dans les quartiers que Liz leur avait affecté – elle avait pensé que pour une fois Stella apprécierait de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité, aussi l'avait-elle mis dans la même zone que Ronon, un peu à l'écart . Le Runner avait demandé à déménager quelques semaines plus tôt, car il y avait encore dans la base des gens qui le regardaient de travers quand il entrait ou sortait de chez lui.

« Ronon, tu n'es pas contre un peu de compagnie ? » demanda Liz.

Saisissant trop tard le double sens de ses paroles, elles plongea le nez dans son dessert.

« De compagnie, comment ça ? » fit Rodney, intéressé.

« Figurez-vous que mademoiselle et Monsieur sont tous les deux dans le coin le plus tranquille de la cité… » fit John, railleur.

Stella, tranquille, écoutait. Helya, près d'elle souriait. Elle avait bien remarqué que le grand guerrier avait tapé dans l'œil de sa sœur, même si cela était invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle savait aussi que Stella n'était pas aussi solide qu'elle voulait le faire croire, et ne se livrait pas facilement.

Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Ronon et Stella se retrouvèrent seuls, avant qu'il ne la raccompagne vers ses quartiers.

Quelques heures plus tard, un léger frottement trahit la sortie de Stella. Elle alla se réfugier, les larmes aux yeux, sur un balcon qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Là, avec pour seuls témoins la mer et le vent, elle se laissa aller.

« Papa, Maman, Keyran, vous êtes vengés. »

Elle pleura longtemps.

Ronon ouvrit les yeux. Encore un cauchemar. Ils étaient rares désormais, grâce aux bons soins de Carson et à la vie régulière qu'il lui avait permis d'avoir, mais parfois, ils ressurgissaient. Il se leva, et torse nu, ombre familière des nuits de la cité, se dirigea vers le balcon, là où il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Teyla.

Il était presque arrivé quand il tendit l'oreille. Des pleurs.

Quand il vit la silhouette, il crut un instant que c'était Teyla. En s'approchant, il comprit sa méprise. L'athosienne ayant prêté des vêtements aux deux jeunes femmes, Stella était vêtue d'un pantalon ample et léger et d'un haut lacé, comme en portait souvent Teyla.

Il s'approcha et, sans un mot, s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle pleurait effectivement, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Alors, il la réconforta de son mieux, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul dans ses bras. Elle, elle s'était laissée aller, profitant du réconfort qui lui était donné, après tant d'années passées à poursuivre son unique but.

Quand elle se fut calmée, il soupira doucement.

« Merci » entendit-il.

« De rien…Dis »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi. ? »

Elle soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était à même de comprendre.

« Le fait d'avoir enfin atteint mon but a fait tomber toutes les barrières. Je n'ai plus rien … Helya a Kaylan, mais moi je vais devoir repartir… Eux vont sûrement accepter l'invitation d'Elizabeth… »

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas… »

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et là, il ne résista plus. L'attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre fit son effet et ils s'embrassèrent.

La raison du Runner lui criait de s'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais son corps le trahit.

Il la porta jusqu'à ses quartiers, et la couvrit de caresses. D'un coup, il s'arrêta.

« Ronon ? »

« J'ai pas le droit… je suis un monstre…j'ai tellement tué…je n'ai plus droit au plaisir… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite.

Elle se redressa et vint s'appuyer contre son torse.

« Regarde moi…Moi aussi j'ai tué, et pas des Wraiths, des humains…C'était pire encore…Deux ensemble, c'est bien non ? »

Elle se rallongea et l'attira contre lui, sans rien faire de plus. Le désir de Ronon prit vite le dessus, et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Ce fut une nuit magnifique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand Ronon se réveilla le lendemain, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si heureux. Puis il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer et sourit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Il s'habilla, avant de trouver le mot, écrit sur une page arrachée d'un calepin.

_Merci._

_De m'avoir réconforté, de m'avoir offert tant de joie et de bonheur, même si c'était éphémère. _

_Une nuit sans engagements, sans arrières pensées…_

_Adieu_

_Stella_

_Tu n'es pas un monstre Ronon. Tu as droit au bonheur…Alors si la chance te sourit, ne la laisse pas passer…_

Il laissa tomber le papier .

« Et merde ! »

Teyla, qui allait frapper, l'appela.

« Ronon ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il méchamment.

« Si tu veux dire au revoir à Stella c'est le moment, elle repart dans dix minutes. Helya et Ka… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le runner l'avait bousculé en sortant en trombe de ses quartiers. Elle aperçut le lit complètement défait et comprit.

Dans la salle de commande, les adieux entre les deux sœurs étaient déchirants. Stella repartait, chargée de quelques équipements et d'un boîtier d'identification. Ronon déboula du téléporteur alors qu'elle allait passer. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, juste avant de disparaître dans le mur liquide du vortex. La porte se coupa, mais Ronon resta là, les yeux fixés sur la porte désormais désactivée.

Il fallut que Teyla aille le chercher pour qu'il se décide enfin à bouger.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ronon ? Ca va ? »

Le Runner leva la tête vers Helya. Le regard vague, il n'était plus lui-même depuis le départ de Stella.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques semaines…Est-ce que… » Elle jeta un œil aux autres, assis plus loin, et se lança.

« Est-ce que ça aurait quelques choses à voir avec ma sœur ? » Il leva brusquement la tête.

Helya comprit alors qu'elle avait touché juste. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Cela expliquait le départ précipité de Stel'.

« Elle reviendra » lui souffla-t-elle avant de le laisser seul. « Laisse lui un peu de temps… »

Il soupira et se leva, délaissant le contenu de son assiette. Teyla le regarda partir, désolée.

Finissant rapidement son repas, elle s'excusa et se leva, décidée à faire parler son ami. Elle le trouva en train de martyriser un pauvre sac de sable dans le gymnase. Elle entra silencieusement et s'assit. Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre maintenant, car si elle le brusquait, elle n'en tirerait rien. Elle la seule auprès de qui il se livrait véritablement. Quand elle le vit s'arreter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, elle se leva.

« Ronon… »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il rageusement en se remettant à frapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle continua à lui parler, n'ayant aucune réponse.

A bout d'arguments, elle se mit entre lui et le sac, quitte à prendre un coup.

« Bouge ! »

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en irait pas, il se détourna, ramassa ses affaires et partit. Elle le suivit, ou plutôt lui courut après, jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle s'engouffra à sa suite avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Bon cette fois ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la repoussa un peu brusquement. Heureusement, elle tomba sur le lit, sans se faire mal. Il fouillait dans sa commode. Il en sortit un bout de papier, presque déchiré à force d'avour été plié et déplié. Il le lui tendit et s'en alla sans un mot sur le balcon.

Teyla lut le mot, et comprit. Elle se revit dans le Jumper, observant les deux jeunes femmes si semblables physiquement, et pourtant si différentes. Elle se rappelait l'étrange similitude entre leurs regards. Elle soupira : elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Seul le temps passé pourrait apaiser sa peine. Seule Stella pourrait lui redonner le sourire.

Un grand bruit la fit sursauter : il avait donné un grand coup dans le mur, et sa main était en sang. Elle se leva précipitamment et le rejoint.

« Fais moi voir ça… »

Elle le ramena à l'intérieur et le traina dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer un peu la plaie. Ceci fait, elle appela Carson pour qu'il vienne. Le brave Ecossais ne demanda pas d'explication. D'ailleurs il en demandait rarement.

« Je la connaissais à peine… » dit tout bas le Runner. « … mais bon ce qu'elle peut me manquer… »

Et il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses, les yeux fermés, le poing nerveusement crispé. Teyla tenait toujours sa main blessée quand Carson arriva. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'état de Ronon, mais s'occupa de désinfecter et panser sa main blessée.

« T'as l'air épuisé, mon vieux… »

Teyla se leva silencieusement et sortit, les laissant seul.

« Je dors pass beaucoup en ce moment. »

« Tes cauchemars ont recommencé ? pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir. »

« Grmph… »

« Ronon…Ton état physique est une conséquence de ton état mental…Et te maintenir en forme, c'est mon boulot je te rappelle. »

« grmph… »

« Bon, je vais te donner des somnifères légers…Si jamais ça passe pas, tu reviens me voir, ok ? Et puis… si y a autre chose, n'hésites pas. »

Le Runner ne répondit pas, mais Carson savait qu'il avait entendu. Il laissa sur la table de chevet un flacon de pilules, et sortit, laissant le Runner seul. Celui-ci observa un instant le flacon, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain avaler trois pilules avec un peu d'eau. Il s'endormit immédiatement, d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Il dormit presque trente heures d'affilée. Pendant ce temps, Teyla, puis Carson, passèrent régulièrement.

Carson avait déclaré qu'il était inutile de le transporter à l'infirmerie, son seul problème étant son épuisement généralisé.

Quand il s'éveilla, il eut un instant de flottement, avantd e se rappeler.

_Saloperie de pilules ! Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? _

Après avoir regardé sa montre, il se leva, se doucha, avant de sortir, habillé de pied en cap, et de se diriger vers le mess.

« Ah ca fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Ca va mieux depuis hier ? »

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me chantent ?_

Voyant son étonnement Teyla lui expliqua.

« T'as dormi plus d'une journée. Il faut croire que tu en avais besoin… »

Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son repas. La fatigue qu'il avait fait endurer à son corps afin d'arriver à dormir quelques heures avait laissé des traces. C'est ce qui expliquait qu'il ait pu autant dormir d'une traite.

Elizabeth arriva sur ses entrefaites et se joignit au petit groupe. « Bonsoir Ronon. Ca va ? »

« Gmph. » Sa réponse habituelle. Elizabeth ne se posa pas trop de questions.

« John, demain vous irez tous les trois porter des médicaments sur M7G-677 avec Ronon et Teyla. Carson vous accompagnera. Epidémie d'une sorte de grippe, on dirait.»

« Ok. »

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, et Ronon retourna illico se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, un briefing matinal avec Elizabeth leur fit changer leurs équipements. C'était l'hiver là-bas, et la neige recouvrait tout. C'est donc chaudement vêtus qu'ils passèrent la porte, pour se retrouver face à un paysage glacé magnifique. Ils avancèrent tranquillement vers le village.

« C'est bizarre, en général ils envoient quelqu'un… »

« Ben, ils ont peut-être trop de malades » renchérit Carson.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, discutant et admirant le paysage, quand Ronon s'arrêta net, avant de repartir à grandes enjambées, distançant tout le monde.

Il l'avait vu, la petite silhouette qui avançait vers eux. Ses sens aiguisés lui avaient permis de la reconnaître.

Stella s'était proposé pour aller accueillir les visiteurs. Après tout, ils l'hébergeaient gentiment, sans rien lui demander d'autre qu'un peu d'aide. Quand elle reconnut au loin les uniformes, son cœur manqua un battement.

Les Atlantes ! Depuis son départ, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, ni à Elizabeth, ni à sa sœur, ni aux autres.

Son pouls s'accéléra quand elle le vit venir vers elle à grands pas, laissant loin derrière ses amis et collègues.

Arrivé à quelques pas, il s'arrêta.

A peu près cent mètres derrière, les autres s'interrogeaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » fit John, interloqué.

Teyla, avec son instinct propre aux femmes, haussa un sourcil, puis sourit. Carson surprit ce sourire, et se tut.

Il posa les sacs médicaux, puis se frotta le yeux, avant de les rouvrir.

« Stella ? »

Cette voix rauque et chaude. Elle hantait ses nuits. Depuis exactement 22 nuits. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, avant de se jeter à son cou.

Sans un mot, il la serra contre elle. Se contentant de profiter, savourer. Les questions ? Il en avait des centaines. Plus tard, il serait temps. Pour la retenir un peu plus.

Un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis des jours, depuis 22 jours, se dessine sur les lèvres du Runner. Coûte que coûte, il ne la laissera pas partir.

Quand les autres arrivèrent près de lui, ils furent étonnés. Seule Teyla sourit.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais y en a qui attendent les médicaments… » fit Carson

« Et puis, la neige c'est un peu froid pour des effusions… » raille John. Il a fini par comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Stella et son ami pendant le bref séjour de celle-ci sur la cité. « Heureux de te revoir Stella. »

« Moi aussi colonel. »

Teyla salua la jeune femme à la mode athosienne, et Carson l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent bientôt au village, où le devoir du médecin reprit le dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Keras leur offrit de se réchauffer un peu chez lui, laissant sa femme seconder avec efficacité le docteur Beckett.

« Je vous le ramène dès que nous avons fini » promit-elle.

Keras leur proposa une boisson chaude et un peu de nourriture, et s'assit pour se restaurer avec eux. Il les observait, tout en participant à la conversation. Ce fut finalement John qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Stella, tu veux que nous faisions parvenir une lettre à ta sœur ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux, interdite. Keras savait : il avait surpris quelques temps auparavant une discussion entre elle et son épouse, et comprenait ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Il lui avait été difficile d'accepter le changement des habitudes, lorsque les Atlantes étaient venus pour la première fois. Et Stella avait peur. Cela prêtait à rire. Elle la guerrière si courageuse, avait peur de se fixer, de s'attacher.

Devant le lourd silence qui suivit sa phrase, John se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Désolé. Où en étions nous ? »

A ce moment là, Teyla s'excusa, et sortit discrètement.

« Liz ? »

Elizabeth, étonné du contact impromptu demandé par osn équipe, arrivait au as de couse dans la salle de contrôle.

« Oui Teyla ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui. Caron soigne les malades avec la femme de Keras, mais c'est pour autre chose… Stella se trouve ici. Est-ce qu'on peut… ? »

« Bien, sur, si elle le souhaite. Elle sait qu'elle est la bienvenue chez nous. »

« Très bien. Ne dites rien à Helya il ne faut pas lui faire de fausse joie… »

« On est d'accord. A plus tard. »

Et elle coupa la communication, et Teyla retourna au chaud.

Deux heures plus tard, Carson et Lany(1) les rejoignaient. Le médecin avait l'air fatigué.

« Ca va aller Carson ? »

« Oui, oui. J'en ai vu d'autres. »

« Bon, on va pouvoir y aller… »

« Prenez une tassé de thé Carson. » proposa Keras, avant de réinviter les autres à se servir.

Lany s'assit auprès de son époux et observa Stella. Tout comme lui, elle avait le sentiment que la jeune femme devait repartir avec les Atlantes.

Quand vint l'heure du départ, Keras et Stella raccompagnèrent l'équipe à la porte. La jeune femme évitait le regard de Ronon et avançait lentement, entre Keras et John. Quand le militaire se détourna, Kéras en profita.

« Tu devrais repartir avec eux… »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais soupira.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, John composa l'adresse sur le DHD et envoya son code. Les trois étaient désolés de se séparer à nouveau de Stella. Teyla s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer, elle lui souffla : « Viens avec nous, au moins pour une nuit. Ta sœur sera heureuse de te voir. »

Le regard de Stella devint flou. Elle avait complètement oublié Helya pendant ces quelques semaines et s'en voulait. Carson, comprenant que se jouait là une partie dont il ne connaissait pas les règles, traversa le vortex, entraînant John avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronon, après un dernier regard désespéré à Teyla, les suivit. Teyla continua quelques secondes à parler avant d'être interrompue.

« C'est bon tu as gagné…mais Elizabeth… »

« Elle est au courant. »

« Tu lui as demandé avant… »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer te convaincre. »

« Ca fait presque une semaine que Lany et moi lui conseillons la même chose. » se moqua Keras.

Il la salua comme une vieille amie, et repartit vers son foyer.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le vortex. La salle était vide, dans le noir. Vu le décalage horaire, il était tard sur Atlantis. Personne ne traînait, discutant avec les gardes. Seul le responsable de la Porte veillait, fidèle au poste.

Carson et John s'étaient éclipsés avec Elizabeth, mais Ronon était resté là. Il attendait Teyla, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il se leva d'un bond en les voyant arriver toute les deux, avant de se figer à quelques mètres de Stella, comme quelques heures auparavant. Teyla lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille avant de filer silencieusement.

Ronon haussa un sourcil, mais ne bougea pas.

« On va pas rester là toute la nuit… » sourit Stella. Elle lui prit la main, et se dirigea vers la zone de leurs quartiers. Ils arrivèrent devant ceux qui lui avaient été affecté lors de son précédent séjour, et elle ouvrit la porte.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle décida finalement de se montrer sincère. Elle pourrait toujours repartir le cas échéant. Mais à côtoyer Keras et Lany, elle avait fini par comprendre combien il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui tout partager.

« Viens » lui souffla-t-elle. « On doit parler.»

Ils entrèrent, et se débarrassèrent de leurs lourds manteaux. Stella fila ensuite revêtir la tenue sèche obligeamment laissée par Teyla. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle vit que Ronon n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu vas attraper froid… Tu veux pas aller te changer ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il s'était contenté d'ôter ses bottes et sa veste, ainsi que sa chemise. Assis sur le bord du lit, il ne bougeait pas, ne voulant ni la brusquer ni l'effrayer.

Elle vint le rejoindre, et s'assit près de lui. Il lui ouvrit les bras, elle se blottit contre lui. Elle-même était étonnée, et presque effrayée, du naturel avec lequel ces gestes leur venaient. Ronon, lui, avait cessé de se poser des questions. Il était bien trop content de l'avoir dans les bras pour réfléchir.

« Pardon d'être partie comme une voleuse…Désolée de t'avoir fait du mal…Et… » Elle avait dit ça tout bas, sans le regarder.

« Chhht, je sais. » Il s'allongea doucement, la gardant contre lui, et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Il lui parla. De tout, de rien, de sa vie, de son passé, de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle fasse son choix en connaissance de cause. Plus il parlait, plus Stella avait la gorge serrée. Mais elle se raconta néanmoins, quand il eut fini. Au fond d'elle-même, sa décision était prise. Elle ne repartirait pas. Pas tout de suite.

« On va où, comme ça ? » fit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Je sais pas. On verra. » répondit-il doucement mais fermement.

Elle finit par s'endormir complètement, l'oreille contre son cœur, lovée contre lui.


End file.
